


percaya

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, JinSara, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada melihat seorang pemuda berlari menuju sini sembari menggenggam satu tangkai tulip kuning. Pelan dia merutuk. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu percaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	percaya

**Author's Note:**

> **naruto © masashi kishimoto  
> **  
>  Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, selain kesenangan.  
> 

    Kacamatanya sengaja dilepas sementara karena menggangu. Tangan kanan menata poninya yang terurai tidak teratur. Dalam masa yang singkat, mata hitamnya sudah kembali terkurung bingkai merah.

    Angin yang berdesir dapat didengarnya dari dalam suasana senyap. Tak ada seorang jua yang menemaninya di sini.

    Dalam hatinya, Sarada bersumpah; bahwa siapapun pemuda yang datang setelah ini, dia takdirnya.

    _Bodoh_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Terdengar sangat janggal, seorang Sarada Uchiha memikirkan hal seperti tadi. Lalu dia membatin, _apa yang kupikirkan tadi?_ Tapi, toh, Sarada percaya saja.

    Ketika Sarada beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, seseorang berjalan cepat—dan dengan tulip kuning yang digenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Sarada tidak mengindahkan eksistensinya, sebelum menyadari bahwa pemilik tangan itu menuju pijakannya.

    "Sarada-chan, ini untukmu."

    Serasa organ pemompa darahnya rusak, dia merasa ada yang salah pada nadi radialisnya.

    Sedang yang tadi berkata sembari mengulurkan tangan, kini memasang wajah polos namun datarnya.

    Sebenarnya tidak ada yang membuat Sarada harus merasa canggung seperti ini, namun, pemuda itu (ya, dihadapannya adalah seorang pemuda) terus menggunakan matanya yang seindah warna langit pagi untuk menatapnya.

    Dan tatkala itu angin berhembus lagi. Sementara helai-helai rambut pirang pemuda itu terayun-ayun, batin Sarada berteriak, _aku tidak mengerti!_

    Tapi Sarada percaya.

—×××—

**Author's Note:**

> JINSARA HAHAHAHA. otepe baru saya ceritanya //gapenting
> 
> ahaha, makasih yang udah mau baca.


End file.
